Supernatural, the collection: shorts and drabbles
by Neko-nechan
Summary: As the title says: this is a collection of short stories and drabbles I'm writing for Supernatural. Some of them are kinky, some of them are funny... just know that my current OTP is Sabriel, so this may be part and parcel. :D
1. Drabble 1

"Close your eyes," Gabriel whispered while caressing Sam's hair and breathing kisses against his neck. Sam obeyed without protest and felt a shiver running down his spine when something soft and warm touched his shoulders. It felt like sunlight on his skin, barely there but still intense, and he breathed a shaky moan.

"Gabriel, are those-"

"Hush."

The archangel's voice sounded different, throaty, and Sam shivered again. The slight touch tickled his skin and he arched his back to get closer to Gabriel. A low whisper next to his ear made him hold his breath.

"Yes... those are my wings."


	2. The pact or: The night Gabriel came back

"Hey Samsquatch," a familiar voice whispered, "wake up."

Sam sat up straight and when he saw who was sitting next to him on his bed, he opened his mouth to yell at him. Gabriel just snapped his fingers and took his voice.

"Hush. I have important news for you."

He let his gaze wander over Sam's chest for a second and raised an eyebrow. "Have you been working out?"

Sam made a quick gesture and pulled the blanket up a little, and Gabriel shook his head.

"Yeah right. Listen up kiddo - the angels may have fallen but it's not over yet. But we need your help." He followed Sam's gaze to Dean and shook his head again. "No. Not him. _You_. You and me are the only ones who can make this big mess right. You with me?"

After a few moments, Sam grabbed Gabriel's reached out hand.

"It's a pact now," Gabriel said calmly and seeing Sam frowning, he started grinning. "Calm down Samsquatch, we don't have to kiss now... although I wouldn't mind."

Sam let go of the archangel's hand and backed off a little, and when he tried to say something, he remembered that the blonde man had taken his voice. With slight amusement playing around his lips, Gabriel snapped his fingers again. The tall man cleared his throat.

"Why are you alive? How? And..."

"Doesn't matter, darling, " Gabriel answered, and Sam frowned before he asked "Alright... so what can I do to save the angels?"

"You'll see soon enough," the archangel answered and stood up, "I'll come to you again."

He looked at Sam with a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe you two airheads should turn on the heater at night." He made a gesture at the same level as his nipples before he disappeared, and when Sam looked down he blushed a little. Goddamnit, what was this angel looking at?!


	3. Drabble 2

Challenge with charonkatharsisfics. We picked random names and plot-keywords to make drabbles out of it.

_Pairing:_ Gabriel x Balthazar  
_Plot:_ absurdly sexy

* * *

The light in the room was dim and low music, probably some 80's Soul, played. On the small cupboard in the corner was a red lava lamp which drenched the walls in a weird light that reminded one of a brothel. Next to the large, round bed stood a nightstand with two empty glasses and a bottle of sparkling wine.

"Oh hell no," Gabriel murmured while looking around and then he suddenly winced when a voice whispered into his ear.

"Dearest brother, this night will be a night full of passion!"

"Balthazar… you're one fucked up bastard," Gabriel answered.


	4. Drabble 3

Gabriel arched his back and hissed, pushing himself closer to Sam's heated, sweaty skin. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and purred, rocking his hips against his hunter's who pulled his hair a little harder and made the angel groan with pleasure.

"Do me harder!" he begged and tilted his head back, and Sam smirked.

"You bet I will..."

Gabriel moaned when Sam started pounding faster and then he looked over his shoulder.

"Don't say this doesn't turn you on..."

Dean snorted. "Hell no." His little shift to hide the bulge in his jeans couldn't have been more obvious.


	5. Double Drabble 4: Switching boyfriends

**I: Dean x Gabriel**

"Dude, I think this is a real bad idea."

Dean moved a few inches away from him but Gabriel quickly followed.

"Nah, c'mon, you don't. I can see it in your eyes."

The archangel wiggled his eyebrows. "And in your pants."

_Son of a bitch_, Dean thought, and he cursed his tight jeans for exposing way too much. Goddamnit, this _was_ a bad idea, but his body and his mind didn't agree. His head said no, but… well, _something else_ said yes.

"They won't find out," Gabriel whispered while touching Dean's leg, and Dean gulped.

"Alright. Blow me."

"My pleasure."

**II: Sam x Castiel**

Sam couldn't stand the awkward silence and started humming a song. It was a little after 8pm and he and Cas were alone in the motel room. The angel sat on the sofa and stared at him, making him really uncomfortable.

"Sam."

"Yeah."

"We should have sexual intercourse now."

Those words made Sam flinch. What the hell had they talked him into?!

"I'm not sure if-"

"Dean insisted."

"Cas, just because he said that-"

"He insisted." Cas sat on Sam's lap and grinded his hips. "So we should do as he wishes."

Sam had never felt more helpless before.


	6. Drabble 5

Lucifer!Sam dominating Dean requested by Anon on Tumblr. =)

* * *

Dean took a few steps back and felt the wall behind him. He quickly locked eyes with his brother but before he could even duck down, Sam had collared him and pushed him onto the bed, following right after.

"Stop struggling, Dean," he said while holding him down with one knee, "don't you want to show me some brotherly love?"

"This is not you talkin'," Dean growled, trying to fight Sam off, but the younger one was remarkably stronger. He opened his brother's pants and Dean gasped when Sam touched him there.

"Maybe... but what does that matter?"

Dean moaned.


	7. Drabble 6

"You could've chosen a better looking vessel, Cassie." Gabriel folded his arms behind his head and watched Castiel taking off his coat. "Taller. Lighter hair."

"I am not Sam Winchester," the angel replied and loosened his tie, and his brother started frowning.

"I didn't imply that."

Castiel sat down next to him and looked at him with his blue eyes. "I know what you are thinking about, Gabriel."

"Pff," the archangel replied and looked to the ceiling, shaking his head. "You got no idea."

"You're thinking about him. Doing things with him. Sexual things."

Gabriel almost fell off the bed.


	8. Double Drabble 7: Switching boyfriends2

** I: Dean x Gabriel 2 **

"Fuck," Dean moaned and had a hard time pulling himself together in order to not gag Gabriel with his dick. The archangel kneeled in front of the bed, his hands on Dean's thighs, and he just gave him the blowjob of his life. The slick tongue drew little circles on his twitching flesh, the warm mouth covering Dean's member almost drove him nuts. This was wrong, so wrong, and Dean knew it... but it just felt so damn good.

"Fuck... oh fuck, I'm gonna cum..." he moaned.

Gabriel looked up and smirked when the hunter came right into his mouth.

** II: Sam x Castiel 2 **

"You may now put it inside of me," Cas said matter-of-factly and Sam had to cover his face due to embarrassment. This wasn't really happening, was it?

"Sam," the angel added and the hunter took a deep breath before he did as he was told. It cost him quite an effort - it was his brother's boyfriend after all - but when he pushed inside this incredible tightness, he couldn't help breathing a low moan. Cas did the same and he arched his back before he said "Good. Now let us have intercourse."

"Please... just shut up Cas..." Sam whimpered.


	9. Confessions

"Dean. I have to talk to you."

The hunter frowned and chewed on his gum with his mouth open. "'Bout what?"

Cas, who had been standing in the middle of the room, came up to him and Dean took a step back when the angel forgot once more what personal space was.

"About us."

"Us," Dean repeated and nodded slowly, "alright?"

"I can't fight this feeling any longer, and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship has grown stronger, I only wish I had the strength to let it show. And I can't fight this feeling anymore."

Dean looked at him for a long moment and then he said "Dude... you did not just quote Reo Speedwagon..."

"I love you, Dean." Castiel stared at him with his piercingly blue eyes and a strange kind of goose bumps spread on the hunter's arms.

"You... what...?"

"I love you. In a human way. Like a man loves his wife. Like-"

"I got that one," Dean answered, realizing that his voice was shaky. "I just don't-"

He couldn't end his sentence - Cas leaned over and kissed him, using his tongue of course, just like he had seen it in the morally questionable movies he had been watching not too long ago. Dean shivered, feeling the goose bumps spread all over his body and the hair on the back of his neck rise.  
When Castiel broke the kiss, Dean had to sit down in order to calm down again. He was weak in the knees and his head was spinning; Cas had just confessed his love and he seemed to be dead serious about it.

"Are you alright?" the angel asked and Dean answered by nodding and shaking his head at the same time. Hell, he didn't even know what to think right now! Cas was _his_ angel, always had been, but not in _that_ way! But that kiss... it had felt better than Dean wanted to admit. Almost too good and too familiar.

"Cas," he said and the other man sat down next to him, "are you serious?"

"Yes," Castiel answered, "I love you, Dean. Like-"

The hunter raised his hands. "No... no, I got that part, like a man loves his wife."

"Yes."

Dean took a deep breath before he looked at the angel. "Are you sure know what this means?"

"Yes. We have to have sexual intercourse."

"Cas!"


	10. Drabble 8

"The moment Gabe fell in love with Sammy", requested by charonkatharsis. Well, at least he fell in love with the booty. :D

* * *

"How long you've been working here?" Sam asked the blonde man standing in front of them.

"Been mopping this floor for six years," he answered, unlocking the door to the office and turning on the light."There you go."

The Winchesters entered and checked it while the janitor leaned against the door case.

"Okay," Dean said when they finished, "guess we're done."

"Alrighty," the man answered and watched them leave with a grin.

Outside Dean smirked. "Dude, he totally checked out your ass."

"Nah he did not," Sam answered but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that Dean was right.


	11. Angels do not feel shame

Dean lay on the sofa in the motel room, one leg on the back rest, air drumming to Def Leppard.

"Pour some sugar on me," he sang, "oh, in the name of love, pour some sugar on me, c'mon, fire me up…"

"Dean."

"Pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough…"

"Dean!"

The hunter turned his head and flinched, quickly looking away again, cheeks flushed. "Cas, what the hell, why are you naked?!"

"I need a towel."

"Then get one and don't come out to me in you freakin' birthday suit!"

Castiel looked down on himself. "Is something wrong with this body?"

"No," Dean answered, the redness of his cheeks already spreading out to his ears. He heard Cas walking across the room and when he snuck a peek he saw the angel's round, wet butt. Covering his eyes with his hands, he murmured "Goddamnit Cas, get dressed already! Don't you have any sense of shame?!"

"Shame is a feeling only humans can feel," the angel answered and dried himself, still standing in the middle of the room. Dean growled and tried to concentrate on the music but it wouldn't work. He knew that Castiel stood just a few steps away from him, butt naked, and it made him nervous.

"Get dressed," he repeated and heard how the angel walked away, and when he looked up, he saw the man next to the bed, finally putting on some boxershorts. Dean couldn't help watching him: how the black fabric slid over the bare skin, how Cas' wet hair stuck to his face… damn, Dean had never realized his abs!

Whilst looking at his angel, the hunter didn't even realize how his mouth opened more and more and that he clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. The sight of Cas was kind of a turn on… well, to be honest, kind of _big_ turn on. Not that Dean Winchester was into guys… just a little, maybe.

"Dean."

Cas' voice pulled him out of his thoughts; he quickly sat up and looked away.

"What?"

"I don't understand."

Dean frowned and stood up before he went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. "Understand what?"

"Your thoughts. You are ashamed and interested in my body at the same time."

The hunter's eyes widened and he blushed even harder than before. Wanting to reply he opened his mouth, but he just felt found out and didn't know what to say. Why had Cas have to read his mind _just now_?!

The bottle clunked when Dean put it down and Castiel followed him with his eyes when the man walked back to the sofa and sat down.

"Dean," he said and the answer was a helpless sigh, "explain it to me."

"Like hell I will," Dean replied and turned up the music's volume; it was still Def Leppard's song. Cas sat down next to him - respecting his personal space for once - and looked at him from the side which made the hunter pretty uncomfortable. He had just looked at Cas' body for a few seconds, why couldn't the angel just let it go?!

"It's controversial. You don't want to look at it but at the same time you do. I am confused."

"So am I," Dean murmured and suddenly realized how inappropriate and badly timed the song lyrics were to the situation.

"_Get it, come get it, pour your sugar on me, oh, pour some sugar on me… Yeah! Sugar me!"_

"I don't understand," Cas said, reading Dean's mind again, "as far as I know human sperm is not sugary. Also I am not sure what you mean by creampie."

Dean wanted to sink into the ground. Cas and his damn ability to read his mind.


	12. John Winchester's lullaby

"Sammy, come on, it's time to sleep!" Dean called and held up one edge of the blanket for his little brother to crawl under. The little boy came running and quickly snuggled up to Dean who wrapped the blanket around him and looked at John. "Okay Dad, we're ready."

"Alright boys," John said, "just a short story today, I'm in a hurry. You remember when I told you about your angels?"

Both brothers nodded.

"They're always guarding you, and if you never stop believing, they'll visit you one day."

Sam's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really." John hugged both of his sons and took his gun from the nightstand. "I'll be back in a few days, Dean. You know what to do."

"Yes, Dad," Dean replied and ran his fingers through Sammy's curly hair. "I'll watch him."

John nodded and kissed Sam on the forehead. "Be good." Then he left the room and a few seconds later, the door fell shut. His little brother looked at Dean bright-eyed.

"Dean, I believe in them," he said, "and I want to meet my angel. Do you think they will meet us someday?"

"Of course they will," the older one said, "but for now you've got to sleep."

"Okay," Sam smiled, resting his head against Dean. "Good night, Dean!"

"Good night, Sammy," he answered and switched off the light, and a few seconds later Sam whispered "Good night angel, I hope you'll come to visit me one day..."

Little did he know that his angel would be the love of his life one day.


	13. Sabriel Week 2013: General Domesticity

For this year's Sabriel Week on Tumblr =)

* * *

"Samsquatch?"

"Hm."

"Will you get your sweet ass over here or are you going to sit there until sunrise?"

Gabriel patted the pillow softly and sighed when Sam didn't react anymore. The tall man was sitting in front of his computer, bespectacled, and his boyfriend's repeated invitation to come to bed didn't seem to catch his interest. He was working on a case and he just couldn't figure out how to solve it.

"There's a catch in it," he murmured, drumming his fingers on the desk, "but where?"

"Darling," the angel said and got up, "stop working on that damn case and come to bed!" He took a few steps and reached Sam, and when he hugged him from behind, the younger Winchester brother flinched.

"Gabe, what-"

"You've been working on that case for the last six days. Take a break, you're exhausted."

Sam shook his head. "I've got to get this one solved. I know I can prove this guy wrong, I just need to find out in which point he lies!"

Gabriel sighed, took a deep breath and closed - accompanied by his boyfriend's protest - Sam's laptop. Then he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You listen to me now, Samsquatch. I am totally fine with you abandoning the 'family business'," - he gestured some quotation marks - "and being a lawyer. I love how you look in a suit and boy, do I love your glasses! But I think you forget an important thing: I'm here as well. And I need your attention as well. We're _engaged_, damnit, and I feel like I'm alone in our flat all day. You're barely talking to me since you've got that case. I know that it's important to you, but damn Sammy, I need to get laid again, it's been over a week, my hand's getting tired."

Sam blushed and opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Gabe continued.

"So get your ass out off your chair and into bed, you hear me? Push me down, bend me over, make me sit on your cock, I don't care, just _fuck_ me already."

Gabriel let out a delighted noise when his boyfriend lifted him up and carried him to their bed, more than ready to do what his angel wanted, and forgetting his case for a little while.


	14. I had to

The follow-up to my angsty Sabriel-picture on Tumblr/Deviantart.

* * *

"What the hell did you do?!"

Dean's voice was throaty as he pushed Gabriel harder against the cold stone, his voice echoing from the church walls and his whole body shaking with anger and desperation. The blonde man looked at him intently, tired and red-eyed and Dean punched him in the face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

A thin trickle of blood came from the angel's nose but Gabriel didn't even wince. He slowly turned his head to look to the altar where the body was still lying in its own blood.

"I had to," he whispered, "for him. He asked me to… we had to stop Lucifer…"

Dean stared at him and his eyes filled with tears. He tried to punch Gabriel again but instead he just grabbed him tighter and started sobbing against his shoulder. The angel didn't move; he kept looking at Sam's dead body.

"I had to."


	15. Sabriel Week 2013: Pop Culture Day

In which Gabriel creates his own little Sucker Punch-AU. For the Sabriel Week on Tumblr. :3

* * *

"Who chains us? And who holds the key that can set us free… It's you. You have all the weapons you need. Now fight!"

Dramatic music started playing. The long hair and the dark blue school skirt blew in the wind. The thick fake lashes highlighted the pair of greenish blue eyes even more. The high stockings made those long legs look… well, fabulous was an understatement.  
Gabriel, wearing a white suit and a thin fake mustache, leaned back and bit his lip, enjoying the sight he beheld, and then he purred "Oh I love that last part, say it again…"

"You have all the weapons you need. Now fight," groaned the tall man, clutching his katana with both hands. The throbbing vein on his forehead and the angry flickering of his eyes matched the monologue perfectly and he knew it, but he just couldn't calm down. He hated the angel for what he was doing to him right now, hated him with all his heart - and the worst part was that he knew that Gabriel loved it like that.

"C'mon Babydoll, come sit down on Daddy's lap," Gabriel requested and when he beckoned Sam with his finger, the hunter obeyed. "Be a good girl…"

God, Sam knew that the angel used his powers on him, put he couldn't fight it. Gabe grinned when the tall man sat down on his knees and after running his fingers through Sam's hair, he touched his thigh and made Sam shiver.

"Don't touch me," the hunter snarled under his breath and the angel's grin grew.

"Oh love, c'mon, it's just a movie and we're actors. Play your role." His hand moved down Sam's leg and back up then, and Sam closed his eyes when he felt Gabriel's fingers slide under his skirt. "Good girl, Babydoll…"

Sam tried to fight the smaller man off but his body wouldn't move. At least not in the way he wanted: he gasped when his legs seemed to open automatically and when he leaned back a little to give Gabriel more room to touch him.

"You like that, hu," the angel murmured, caressing the hunter's inner thighs, and when Sam just bit his lip he chuckled. "Yeah, I know you do…"

"Stop…" Sam hardly squeezed out the words, and then he heard Gabriel next to his ear.

"Make me."

"I can't," the hunter growled, lifting his hips a little, desperate for a single touch on his crotch. "You know that!"

Gabriel softly touched the man where he needed it the most, getting a low moan in return. Then he placed a kiss right on Sam's neck and with a smirk he whispered into his ear "I'm not using my powers on you anymore, Samsquatch."


	16. I own you

_A little challenge with charonkatharsisfics, topic: Samifer. So I made this._

* * *

"Aww c'mon Sammy. Don't be such a party pooper. " Lucifer jumped off the end table and came towards Sam who backed off, raising his hand to stop him.

"Don't come any closer!"

Lucifer smirked and tapped his temple. "You forget that I am already inside you. Right here."

The younger Winchester stumbled backwards and suddenly felt the wall behind him. The closer Lucifer came, the more his head started hurting, and when the man had almost reached him, Sam was brought to his knees.

"Get out of my head," he panted, his whole body shaking, the vein on his forehead throbbing violently. Lucifer hunkered down and came so close to his face that the hunter could feel his breath on his lips when he whispered "But we're meant to be, Sam. You were meant to be mine. "

"Leave me… alone…" Sam muttered, feeling very dizzy all of a sudden, and he couldn't even fight off Lucifer's hands cupping his face.

"No, Sam. Because I own you."

The last thing Sam felt was Lucifer's mouth on his, then everything went black.

"Sam! Goddamnit Sam, wake up!"

Sam opened his eyes and looked into Dean's. "For fuck's sake Sammy, you scared the hell outta me," his older brother said and stood up, ran both hands through his hair and walked towards the window. The younger one sat up and looked around the room for a second before he got up and smirked.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean looked over his shoulder. "Nevermind. Just don't fall asleep on the friggin' floor next time."

"Oh, I won't," Sam answered and came closer. His brother frowned and turned to him.

"You alright dude?"

Sam stopped right in front of him, looked into his eyes and smiled. Then, in a split second, he grabbed his head and broke his neck, and Dean fell to the floor with a thud.

"I've never been better."


	17. Jealousy

"Stop that... Adam, I-"

"Just another kiss!"

Sam sighed and smiled before kissing his little brother who was sitting next to him, playing with his hair. Two months had passed since him and Dean had found out about Adam and had taken him with them... and not too long after he had realized that he felt attracted to Adam much more than he should. The good thing about that was that Adam felt the same way, and so here they were, in one of those shady motel rooms, trying to do research and giggling like lovestruck teenagers instead.

"Maybe we could..." Adam started and leaned over to whisper into Sam's ear, and the tall man's eyes widened. He blushed and looked down, nodding slowly, and his little brother stood up, put on his seedy jacket and went to the door.

"We're going out, maybe we've got something"

"We'll be back in... later," Sam added and stood up as well, looking at Dean who was sitting on the bed in the corner. Then he quickly grabbed his jacket as well and left, door clunking shut.

Dean looked after them and gritted his teeth.  
"Yeah, go and fuck him good, Sammy. Little slut needs it."

He had never been so jealous in his whole life.


	18. Dealing with demons

„So _you_, a _demon_, are trying to convince _me_, an _angel_, of making a deal with you."

Crowley leaned back in his armchair and swirled the brandy in his glass around. „I am not a common demon. I'm the king of hell, sugar." He took a nip and gazed at Balthazar who paced up and down in the room.

„That makes no difference to me."

„Either way you are considering it."

Balthazar looked at him and snorted lowly. „What if I was."

„You know how we seal a deal," the man answered and smirked, „and boy, do I know you're into it."

The angel grinned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. „So?"

„So let's make the deal now. I'll help you, you'll help me, and in the end we both win. And the best part… well, you know that one for sure." Crowley stood up while winking at him and pursing his lips, and the bedroom eyes he gave the angel spoke volumes. „What do you say?"

Merely a second later, Balthazar's invisible wings embraced him and he was pressed against the wall, the angel's tongue in his mouth and his hands in his hair.

„Fuck the deal," Balthazar breathed onto his lips, „I don't need it to do you!"

The delighted sound Crowley made surprised himself and while abrasively opening Balthazar's shirt, he answered „Neither do I… fuck the deal."


End file.
